Unforgettable
by OtterlyLuscious
Summary: In Your average book is a main character that has something special about them not with Lily Honour she is a normal 16 year old girl until she comes across a certain tracker and everything changes!
1. Chapter 1

Unforgettable:

Chapter one: Lily's POV

I opened my eyes to see the baby blue colour of my walls and ceiling. I looked around with my still sleepy and misty eyes at my huge room. I focused on one thing that stood out, the big space between my bed and the opposite wall. Then something pounded in my head which I let drift past my eyes: shouting, deep voices, sapphire blue, crescent moons but always sapphire blue. I shook my head trying to clear what I just saw I was so confused when a voice so familiar cut into my heavy head. "Get up, you don't want to be late- _again_" my mum's shrill but kind voice beat through the walls of our small house.

Sally's POV

'8:00 am how can this be happening _again' _Sally muttered to herself in a frustrated voice. "No this won't happen again" she said louder but not quite loud enough to disturb her lazy daughter who was probably fast asleep snoring lying in a world of- d-r-e-a "Get up, you don't want to be late- _again_" she ended her sentence with a disapproving tone she couldn't think about her daughter being late again let alone the fact that she was so jealous that Lily could sleep so easily and she couldn't since, si-nce…. She didn't want to think about it, she couldn't. Could lily even remember? Sally sighed and sat down when she heard Lily come down the stairs and was suddenly worried she had spoken her thoughts out loud.

Mollie's POV

Mollie made her way up the street towards Lily's house. God her best friend was stressing her out! 'She better be ready by the time I get to her house or I'm just going to leave her and go by myself to school. She made us so late that I had got in big trouble with my mum. Mollie's thoughts crowded her head making her get seriously annoyed. 'And my mum says if I keep being late I'm going to a catholic boarding school… not that there is anything wrong with Catholics bu…' "Hey where's my coffee" Lily's strong Scottish accent intruded Mollie's thoughts. "Oh sorry my mum said I can't stop any were or I will be late again you do realise that you making me late has** really** wound her up and you don't want to get on the wrong side of her!" "Shhh" Mollie was cut off again by Lily now she was starting to get really pissed. "WHAT" Mollie screamed back at her.


	2. Memory hurts like hell!

Chapter 2:

Lily's POV

"That's not being quiet" I whispered to her. I looked behind me and there he was a tall guy about 6 foot walking towards us, his expression was filled with confusion. "Oh God, now look what you've done" I scowled at her. "What have I done" Mollie's looked innocent and confused that I couldn't help but feel sorry for how I just spoke to her. "George" I shouted at her "Oh" Her eyes looked really guilty. "Hey Lily" I looked round and of course George the most gorgeous guy according to Mollie in the school was towering over me his eyes a deep blue that always melted me and his black hair that swiped off to one side of his face. His eyes shifted and his smile was mocking "Oh and is that Maggie" "Mollie" she corrected then punched him on the arm playfully. His mocking smile turned into a snarl as he wiped away any 'germs' she may have left on him. She blushed but I could see the hurt in her eyes "I'll see you at school Lil" and with that my best friend left me with the one person I didn't want to see

I sighed and tried to go after her without George realising but he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back to him. He could see the annoyance in my face "Hey don't worry about her, girls like that always ditch their friends when they feel like it" my annoyance now turned to anger." "It's not her it's you" I practically screamed at him then tried to storm off but this time he grabbed me by the hips. I slapped his hand and he looked at me with even more confusion "What is wrong babe I only came over to ask for an answer to my question yesterday". All confusion was out of his face instead it was replaced by a cocky smile that was nothing like my bro,t, Wait what was I on about I don't have a brother. Again something was throbbing at the back of my head "I don't feel so well can you just leave me alone" I said… well I thought I said but it only came out as a whisper "No give me an answer and then I'll go" he stubbornly pulled me onto a bench next to us. He started to lean into kiss me when I pushed him away and said"No, my answer is no now leave me alone, I don't want to go out with you and I never will" I gave him the evils but he was too busy looking hurt then confused and then I saw denial shoot over his face "What's a Scott doing in Wales anyway?" His voice was vicious and hurtful that I got up to walk away when the throbbing started again why couldn't I remember moving to Wales. With that my legs gave way and I fainted but unlike last year when I fainted my sight wasn't clouded with black it was clouded with blue, sapphire blue to be exact!

Mollie POV

'Wonder if Lil was late again probably. I hope she said yes to him' Mollie thought to herself as she finished her chemistry homework. Mollie was trying to forget the scene she had just had with him. Of course he liked her. If he liked Lil he could like her. He was just playing around by calling her Maggie no big deal right. Just then the fire alarm went off leaving Mollie no time to think about George. 'Guess I'll see now if they are together cause our class always lines up next to hers' Mollie smiled to herself as she headed towards the field to line up next to Jodie and Karl. Much to Mollies surprise she did spot Lily but not quite how she had expected to. Lil was lying on the floor and there was something standing by her but she couldn't figure out what it was. She started to make her way towards Lil to see if she was ok when she suddenly realised what it was. A tracker, a vampire tracker. Oh god Lil is going to be marked tears started to form in Mollie's eyes as she sprinted towards her best friend then she stopped about five metres from them. She recognised him how could she recognize him he is a vampire she had never seen one in real life till now, But she was sure of it she knew him and she knew him well. Suddenly a throbbing started to form at the back of her head. It was worse than any she had ever experienced that she screamed out in pain. The vampire looked at her in the eye and she collapsed on the floor in pain and memory.


	3. Pain Pain and more Pain

**A.H: I do not own any of the House Of Night although I wish I did :P**

**Please review cause I need to know if people like it and are actually reading it thanks xx**

Chapter 3:

Lily POV

The sapphire blue haze had started to clear and left me in a meadow that was so beautiful. Why would I ever want to leave? I could smell freshly cut grass and all my favourite flowers such as lilies. I was wearing a light blue leotard with a soft white tutu made of swan feathers- feathers? What the hell!

A voice like honey so sweet but seems to linger cut through my thoughts like a razor _remember my daughter, always remember._ The voice made me want to leap with joy so at first I didn't register what she said until it came again _remember my daughter, always remember. _"Remember what" I shouted back at the voice which had intruded my lovely day- day it isn't day. I looked up to see a dark sky stretching as far as I could see. T he stars looked like jewels placed there just for me.

_If I were to tell you then it would not be__** you**__ remembering_. There in front of me was a woman so beautiful yet I cannot explain it. She was perfect in every way but looked ancient and wise as well as young. "Who are you" she just stared at me so that I started to get impatient "why am I here" her face beamed down at me causing my soul to flutter inside. _Oh Lily, my Lily Stark how can you not remember your brother. _My face flashed with anger "My name is not Lily Stark it is Lily Honour. My father's surname was Stark but since he, he" The throbbing was back what had happened to my father? Why did I not even remember what he looked like!

A young guy that couldn't have been much older than twenty flashed through my mind he was cute but more in a protecting way, I knew I loved that guy but not the love I would feel for a boyfriend, it was the love I feel for my mum but stronger! _I'm Nyx, Lily, I'm the one who marked your brother as my son remember my Lily remember my swan". _ "I don't have a brother" I screamed at her, but she was gone and the throbbing and sapphire blue was back.

"Lily wake up, common, please don't be dead please yur brother would kill me!" "She's not dead dude she has just passed out… probably over my looks… what's with the hood, holy crap you're a vampire" Georges crude voice fanned away the haze and made me cringe. I opened my eyes half expecting to have fallen asleep in class and was probably late for second period, but when I opened my eyes no way on earth would I have guessed who was leaned over me.

I looked at the hooded guy and a jolt of recognition ran through me. I knew him and I knew him well.

He had a scar down his left cheek which had a sapphire blue zig zag streaked down it. The zig zag looked an awful lot like a lightning strike that was connected to a crescent moon that looked all to familiar then it hit me. I knew who he was.

"Scar" I shouted at him and leaped up giving him a huge hug then my head exploded in pain I felt as if it was on fire. I sagged in his arms. How could I have forgotten him? My childhood sweetheart. God I had missed him so much when he had gotten marked and left to go to Edinburgh's house of night. "Oh no yur not passin out again" I loved the sound of his Scottish accent reminding me of the days where we used to sit under my blossom tree and my broth- I don't have a brother was I going crazy?

He placed me carefully on the bench and brushed my hair back "You look really bad Lil", "thanks" I said sarcastically. "I haven't seen a Stark fur ages ay lassie you must miss yur brother I do" I smiled at him" for the last time I don't have a brother, I never have and it is extremely unlikely that I will have one in the future seeing as mums getting old and she is single and you know I have been Honour since you know my dad well…" again I couldn't remember what happened to him and my head started to throb more "Since the man was mulled by a swan" again my head exploded with pain memory and fear. Pictures of the swan attacking him ran through my head forcing tears down my face.

I didn't realise I was crying until Scar wiped my tears away with his thumb. "We ar gettun off track" scar said while he shook his head as if to rub away what we had just said.

He pointed his finger at me and started to recite the words that would change my life forever.

"Lily Stark Honour, Night has chosen thee, Thy death will be thy birth, Night calls to thee, Answer her call, Hearken to her sweet voice , Your destiny awaits you at the house of night." I cried out as he marked me as a fledgling but it wasn't half as bad as the throbbing I had earlier. He looked at me and as our eyes locked he whispered "Oi Lassie I'm sorry but I have to leave you now" with that he handed me a scrunched up piece of paper and disappeared. I looked down at my hand when I heard someone clearing their throat

"Hey Lil now you're a freaking hot Vampire sure you don't want to go out with me." I looked at him with such anger that he took a few steps away. "I'm a fledgling you idiot and no I shall not go out with you leave me alone!" he stared at me one last time then ran away- he actually sprinted away and it felt good to be got rid of him!


	4. Bye to the girl who knew me well

**Thanks for the review and tip x hope you like this chapter I haven't quite figured out whats going to happen so some things may be thought up on the spot :P**

**Chapter 4:**

I sat on bench and let everything catch up with me, ok, so I was a fledgling I didn't feel any different. I got out a small circular mirror that had a picture of me and my horse (Magpie). Around the outside of the mirror were little blue and red gems that sparkled when the sun caught them.

I looked at my reflection; I had the same long mouse blond hair that was up in a messy pony tail and the dark black circle under my eyes making a statement that I had not slept much recently.

My eyes were still a dark blue. The only difference was the crescent sapphire blue moon. I could see the majority of it but the tip of the moon was covered by strands of my hair.

I slouched and cradled my head in my hands. Was this good or bad? Was I scared? No, I somewhat felt relieved. I was relieved that maybe I could fit in; that maybe I would get some cool power; that just maybe I would get all the memory back which seems to hurt my head so badly.

I felt something drip on my back thinking it was just rain I pulled my jacket on ready to go home and confront my mum. What would she think would she be pleased? Then I heard it a sob I recognized as much as my own.

I swivelled round and Mollie was standing there eyes flooded with tears that were overflowing and streaming down her face as if they were racing each other. Her long ginger hair was splattered with mud and the eyes that matched mine just stared at me.

Her jaw dropped revealing a perfect white set of teeth. She was speechless she wouldn't say anything so I prompted her.

"I know it's a big deal and I'm going to move to the house of night" my eyes started to flood with tears as I realised I would probably never see my best friend again.

"No this can't be real no you can't leave me" she sat down next to me "No I'm in a bad dream that's all nothing else just a bad dream I will wake up soon".

I sighed and lifted up her chin wiping away her tears "Don't worry I will call you, you can open your eyes" she opened them revealing eyes that were crowded with sorrow.

"But I have to go or I'll die you have to understand" she just nodded solemnly and I hugged her. God knows how long we hugged for but I broke it off with a really vicious chesty cough.

She let go and looked at me concern written on her face. "I, und,derstand but p,promise y-you won't forget me and th-that you will call me!" Her words were caught by sobs that seemed to jolt her whole body.

I nodded and hugged her one more time before I made my way home coughing and spluttering.

I was just walking past the lake towards my house when I heard a strange voice not like any I had heard before.

"_Lily it's been a long, long time since we have talked. Now that you remember __**our**__ connection has been restored"_

I jumped and swung round expecting to see an old women behind me but there was nothing! "_uh little miss have you realised what is upon your forehead!"_ . The voice came again but this time I followed it. It seemed to become more clear and I seemed to recognise it as I got closer.

" _Yes that's it, a little closer", "Your getting warmer", "To your left a bit more"._

I froze when I saw it warning bells of terror rang through my head making me speechless. A **swan.**


	5. A memory better forgot

**Hey back again hope your enjoying the series I try to write a chapter every other day xx**

**Please review xx This chapter is dedicated to Firestorm Runner for being the only one to review me and to help me improve x**

Chapter five:

Lily's POV

I was frozen, solid by fear. A swan had killed my farther I never thought such a beautiful creature could be that vicious. How could I have forgotten about my Dad that was so unlike me – actually only recently I have realised that I'm not remembering much about my past, about Scar and my Dad how is it possible to forget big chunks of my life? But I can tell there is still more I need to uncover about my past.

Sally's POV

Sally sat down on the sofa and scowled at the TV as it showed the governments ideas for change. "Stupid idiots, don't know what they're talking about"

_Calm Sally scowling doesn't help anything but wrinkle _

Sally flinched then sighed as memory seeped into her claiming her as its own.

_It was her son's birthday and he was doing archery with Matt his dad and her husband. She looked at Lily who was sitting by the river dangerously close to a swan they seemed to be looking each other in the eye. _

_Now that was just dangerous. The swan could strike out any second and kill her in a flash. Lily always seemed to spend her time watching swans with such interest and delight that she was starting to forget reality._

_Sally was now scowling. Her daughter needed to pull herself together because they were going to have a nice family photo for once. Last time James and Matt were too busy watching the car race so her and Lily had a nice photo together._

_But this time it would be different. They would all have to have a __**nice**__ family photo as a memory of James birthday. Matt had obviously seen her scowl because he shouted at her over the sound of James hitting the bull's eye with his arrow "Calm Sally, scowling doesn't help anything but wrinkles"_

_She smiled at the sound of his familiar voice. Then started to laugh as he enveloped her in a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Mum what you scowling at" James said without looking at her and hitting the bull's eye again causing it to split the one before. "Just that for once in a while maybe we could all a nice photo of the family but no, you and your farther are busy shooting arrows while your sister is in her own little world!" Sally shouted but James just gave her a cocky smile in return "But you have to admit, I'm good at it"_

"_Oi boy let me have ago at showing off to yur mother" Matt mirrored his sons cocky smile and took the bow and arrow. Sally rolled her eyes and giggled when he hit close to the bull's eye but not quite on it leaving James arrow not split._

"_Maybe you two could come sit down next to me while we wait for Lily to get her lazy bum over here" Sally commanded. She sighed as the two boys she loved most in the world made their way toward her. When they sat either side of her she rested her head on Matt's shoulder as he kissed her on the forehead._

"_Oi Lily get your 'lazy bum' over here" James called. Lily turned around and stuck out her tongue._

"_She is too busy admiring that Swan to pay attention to us let's take one now without her if she is not interested in being part of the family" Sally got out her camera and as they squeezed their heads together she took a picture she would forever treasure._

"_Don't worry I'll go get her" Matt said. Sally stared after him as he made his way toward their daughter she eyed the bow that was firmly in his hand._

_She heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Her head flicked round in time with James as they both spotted Sam Cameron Arthur Rough otherwise known as Scar who coincidently had a scar on his left cheek. Sally smiled warmly at him as he said his hellos to her and James his best friend._

_Then she heard a noise she would never forget. The hissing of a swan then the sound of a man shouting and gasping for breath followed by Lily's screams and cries._

_Sally was frozen in place unable to move until Scar's eyes widened and James shouted something she couldn't quite understand._

_She swirled around in time to see Matt on the floor; Lily running towards us screaming in terror and a swan fleeing down the river bank. Lily got to Sally who just pushed her to the side. James caught Lily in his arms and hugged her trying to soothe her anything to calm her down._

_Sally ran for Matt but it was too late he was dead and there was no way of getting him back._

Sally got off the sofa in floods of tears and rummaged through the photo box until she came across the one of her James and Matt. She cradled it in her hands as she rocked back and forth in floods of tears.


	6. Lydia

**Hey thank you for reviewing and in this chapter quite a lot of things that have been puzzling some will be explained.**

**But please keep reviewing it is much appreciated! Xxx**

Chapter 6:

Lily's POV

My eyes locked with the swans all these questions were flooding into my head: How is this swan talking?, How does it know my name? How does it know that I have recently remembered about my dad and Scar?, but most of all what does it mean by **our **connection?, I don't have a connection with swans! All these thought crammed up my head and made me feel faint which did not help to add to my already throbbing head and sore throat.

Another cough shook my whole body and had me clutching at my throat and gasping for air. I needed to get home and fast. I didn't have time to play silly games with a swan but something was telling me I had to talk to it. Maybe it could help me figure out about my past? Seeing as it all is such a blur to me.

Something in my hand seemed to heat up so I looked down at my hand and saw the scrunched up piece of paper that Scar had given to me. I unfolded it and read:

_Lily,_

_Come to the house of night on the Isle of Skye._

_It has just opened up. I'm being transferred there it sounds amazing._

_Apparently you can train to be an amazing warrior there._

_Your brother might go there, how can you not remember him? _

_James Stark you have to remember him!_

_Luv S.C.A.R xxx _

_P.S: stay away from the swan she has been after you since you left Scotland, I know you probably don't remember her too but she is bad news!_

I recited the name James Stark it rang a bell. I really do have a brother don't I. Then the note at the bottom sent fire alarms ringing in my mind.

I looked up from my paper and into the swans eyes she seemed sad but also curious.

'_I see Scar found you before I did' _her eyes narrowed at me and I took in a sharp intake of a breath but it was useless because another viscous cough washed it away like a wave.

"Who are you?"

I managed to rasp out of my throat. Her eyes widened and she looked sad again. I instantly wanted to stroke her and say it was ok but of course I wouldn't a swan is dangerous. I couldn't help but wonder where I had just gotten that feeling from.

'_You don't remember me, of course you don't that old hag zapped your memory so that you would forget everything that had something to do with your _brother' She paused and hesitated.

'_but I didn't think it would be me too that she took from your memory'_

"Wait. What someone zapped my memory?" I stared at her long and hard trying to find the answer before she said it.

'_I guess I'm going to have to explain __**everything**__ if you are going to understand'_

Ignoring the note that Scar gave me and following my gut instinct that for some reason had become very strong since I had passed out, I sat on the closest rock and muffled coughs into my scarf.

'_Lily, my name is Lydia' _she started. The name Lydia echoed through my mind. I felt safe with her and calm, I felt at home.

'_We used to be great friends. We would spend all our time together'_ She turned her head away from me as if to hide something on her face.

"Used to, what happened?" Her face flashed from pity to sorrow, deep, deep sorrow.

'_This happened'_ she opened up her wing to reveal a scar that swiped across the bottom of her wing. A cluster of feathers were missing too and it was pink and angry.

I gasped in horror and shook my head at the all too familiar scar. "Oh God no" I stuttered until I could carry on "My dad. You were the one that killed him, no, why did you do it?" I was getting up to walk away when her voice stopped me.

'_No Lily!, It wasn't my fault he tried to shoo me away but I thought he was attacking me. You have to understand'_

Memory hacked into my brain. I could remember the scene and how scared she was and then dad fired a arrow at her but it just scraped across the wing. I cried then, and I cried hard. I remembered her. She was my only friend when I was little I had always had a power were I could heal and talk to swans I could also hold my breath for up to five hours under water and would always win swimming races.

But I had forgotten all about this connection to swans and especially Lydia!

'_You remember!' _ She came towards me and folded her wings around me as I hugged her. As she let go I could see pain in her eyes. Her eyes drifted toward her wing and I realised that it must still hurt her.

I knelt beside her and placed my hands on her wing and recited what I could now remember

_**H**_eavy on my heart

_**E**_ver so painful

_**A**_ll that matters is…

_**L**_ove and laughter.

I watched my hands amazed as my spell came to work and they glowed as did the long angry scar on Lydia's wing. When my hands stopped glowing I felt a sharp stinging pain around my wrist and looked down to see a sapphire blue tattoo. It twined up my wrist all the way to by elbow. The pattern was of feathers that were tied together by string.

I felt a warm sensation in my soul and knew it was my new goddess's gift for me

_You have done well my daughter, my swan_

My soul fluttered at the sound of Nyx's voice. I got up and brushed myself off.

'_Where are you going'_ Lydia's voice came through my mist if happiness.

"Home to tell my mum that I have to move to the house of night" I replied suddenly remembering the task I had waiting for me Goddess I was not looking forward to this!

'_I'm coming with you' _I looked at her one more time before nodding.

"If you want to I don't mind but do **not** let my mother see you, she would kill us both!" I made my way across the road towards my house with, very strangely a swan named Lydia following me.

**Hey guys what did you think. If you are still quite confused write what you are confused about in your review, but things about her brother come in a later chapter so don't worry Thanks for reading x**

**Peace out Otterly.**


End file.
